marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sin to Err (A!)
"A Sin to Err" is the twenty-seventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and thirtieth episode overall. Plot -When will you tell us the grand plan?- Dark Ms. Marvel asked, impatiently. -Soon, Dr. Sofen. Soon enough. Come with me, you will meet someone I hold dearly… And I don’t say that to a lot of people.- Red Skull looked at the Dark Avengers and led them through the hallways. Schmidt put his hand on a panel beside a door, opening it. The Iron Skull, Moonstone and Ares walked inside the room where a young woman was standing, her hands slightly placed on the table. -Dark Avengers… It’s time you to meet my most prized possession… More powerful than any weapon I’ve ever held… Dark Avengers, meet my daughter, Sinthea Schmidt… Sin.- -Alright, people, listen up!- Tony Stark gathered the Avengers and Hercules in the Mansion’s main hall. -Dane, T’Challa and I were able to reverse engineer the traced routes and we were finally able to pinpoint the Dark Avengers’ base: a Hammer Industries Facility.- Stark opened up a holographic map of New York and zoomed in on the spot where the facility is located. -There. We must be stealthy to get in there, free the Hulk and figure out what these people are planning.- Captain America walked inside the main hall, sporting his stealth suit. -Romanoff, Scott, you were chosen for the mission. Follow me to the Debriefing Room.- The Avengers leader led the others inside the room. Once they were in, Rogers pressed a button on the table that opened up a holographic model of the Hammer Facility. Captain America tried to zoom in repeatedly, but he was unable to do so. -Ugh, I cannot work this thing.- Nat stood up and with a simple hand movement did what her leader failed to do. -Thank you.- Cap nodded at his teammate and then pointed at the three entrances they could get in through. -We will need someone who finds out what they’re up to scientifically, someone who frees Dr. Banner and a distraction.- -I want to be the distraction!- Ant-Man exclaimed, raising his hand. -You were going to be assigned that role already, Scott.- Steve smiled softly. -You’d have to get through this entrance.- He pointed at one of the three paths on the hologram. -Natasha, you’re freeing the Hulk. You will get in this way.- He pointed at another one of the marked entrances. -I will get in through the back of the facility and try to figure out what they’re doing.- -How are we getting there? Motorbikes? A Quinjet?- Lang questioned. -We’re taking the train.- Captain America looked at Ant-Man. On top of a cargo plane, Winter Soldier, with his thoughts shaken up, spotted Steve Rogers leading the Avengers on the train. Attaching gliders to his arms, he jumped from the vehicle and landed on the train, right in front of Rogers. -Bucky…- Steve stopped moving suddenly. -I… We were looking for you.- -I told you already… Bucky is dead.- The Winter Soldier replied and tried to punch his former best friend, who shielded himself. -You saved me, Bucky!- Rogers exclaimed, dodging the Soldier’s punches. -You saved me from the falling Helicarrier back in D.C…. I know you recognized me back then!- Winter Soldier held his arms up briefly, before grabbing a knife and trying to harm the Avengers’ leader. However, he hit Bucky’s hand with his shield, making him drop the knife. -You don’t need to do this anymore… I know… I know you’re still in there…- Bucky pulled his mask off, looking up at Steve briefly, as the train went under a tunnel. Pulling out a stun gun, he shot Captain America, before firing a grappling hook at the tunnel’s ceiling and getting off the train, looking back at his former best friend while standing on the railway. Black Widow and Ant-Man ran to Cap, as he laid unconscious for the rest of the trip. The train stopped in the closest station to the Hammer Facility, and the three Avengers got off of it, before splitting up. Ant-Man sneaked in through the ventilation system, sneaking in to the middle room. Moving his wrist towards his lips, Scott talked through the intercommunicator. -I won’t be able to hold this distraction going on for long… Just a couple minutes. Make them last.- Lang whispered, before pressing on the blue button on his wrist panel. Slowly, Ant-Man started growing way beyond human size, turning into Giant Man. -WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!- Agent Bob yelled, firing his energy gun at the overgrown Avenger. -Hi, I’m Ant-Man. Perhaps you’ve heard of me.- Scott smirked. -Well… I am Giant Man now, but you get the idea.- Climbing through the back of the facility, the Captain got to a glass window, pulling out his binoculars. He was able to identify the HYDRA Agents running out of the room and machines working on something, but he was unable to see exactly what it was. Holding his shield out, he smashed the window and jumped through the entrance. Rogers noticed that every experiment was focused on an artifact behind polarized glass. Trying to smash the glass, he soon realized it was tempered enough to resist vibranium. Black Widow walked to the cells and soon found Hulk’s one because of the fist marks all over it. Walking to the panel besides it, she put her goggles on and uses a blue light with an orange filter, making the fingerprints visible. After paying attention to which prints were more visible, she took her goggles off and started typing the digits in. -What do you think you’re doing?- Sin asked, her arms folded over her chest. -Who the hell are you?- Natasha asked, turning around to face Sin. -I am Sin.- The other one smirked. -I really doubt that’s the name in your birth certificate.- -You would be wrong. My name is Sinthea Schmidt, actually.- -Schmidt?- Romanoff asked, her whole body facing Sin now. -As in…?- -Red Skull’s daughter? Yes, indeed.- She smirked. -And after today, your killer.- The redhead propelled herself forwards, before kicking the Black Widow’s chin. Falling to the ground, she pulled out her electrical batons and crossed them above her, stopping the Red Skull’s daughter from attacking her. -Uhm… Guys!- Giant Man yelled through the intercom. -They’re bringing heavy artillery and I don’t want any of my limbs blown off!- Scott looked at a HYDRA Gunner and kicked him away. -Pick on somebody your own size!- -On my way!- Captain America and Black Widow replied at the same time. Natasha send an electric blast through her batons, knocking Sinthea out. Running through the hallways, Steve faced a HYDRA Agent. Leaping, he kicked his head, knocking him out. -I’m almost there, Scott! Keep holding on.- Rogers informed his partner. As he got there, he threw his shield at his teammate. -Scott, just like we practised!- -Now you see me…- Lang shrunk down to ant size and got on Cap’s shield as it bounced against the HYDRA Agents, while Ant-Man punched them repeatedly throughout the way, until it got stuck in a wall. Taking advantage of Captain America not having his shield, a HYDRA gunner fired a blast at the Avengers’ leader, throwing him against a wall. -You messed with the wrong team.- She muttered bitterly, pulling her stun batons out and attacking the HYDRA troops. However, the agents kept coming and Ant-Man was exhausted soon, forced to remain in human size. Regrouping in the middle of the room, the Avengers were surrounded by HYDRA Agents. -Oh, Captain Rogers… It has been awhile.- Red Skull smirked, walking inside the room. -I see you got a new suit… I did not know you were a fan of Stark.- -Oh, I am not… This is much more than a suit of armor.- He then looked at his daughter. -Sinthea, my dear… Kill them.- -Scott, can you pull the distraction again?- Steve asked his teammate. -Man, my energy was drained.- Ant-Man shook his head, still in human size. -Desperate times, desperate measures.- Cap muttered, slamming his shield inside a panel, slicing through it and short circuiting the electrical systems in the room. This made a huge amount of smoke come out of the wires and the heroes took this as an advantage. Once they were far enough from the base, they stopped to catch their breaths. -Who was that?- Rogers asked Black Widow. -She was smoking!- Scott exclaimed. Giving Ant-Man a killer look, Natasha explained it to him. -That’s Red Skull’s daughter.- -That’s a deal-breaker… Most of the time.- Lang took a couple steps back. -We didn’t achieve anything today… The Hulk’s still captured, we have no idea what they're up to…- Cap looked down. -I don’t care about that, really.- Romanoff shook her head. -You… You faced Bucky again… I know how much he means to you. What… What are your thoughts about that?- Putting his shield handles back on his wrist, he looked back at the Widow. -I know he is still in there… And I’m gonna find him.- Back in the Hammer Facility, the Red Skull walked inside the lab Captain America explored. Pressing a button on a machine, the tempered glass came off and revealed the item he had been working on for months. -Finally… Finally we have reverse engineered it and with this armor, I’ll be able to wield the power of the gods.- The Skull smirked, looking back at his daughter. Behind him, the Tesseract could be spotted being still worked on. Gallery Tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno5_1280.png|"Bucky… I… We were looking for you." I_Told_You_Bucky_is_Dead.png|"I told you already… Bucky is dead." Tumblr_ne8jf1Eu9e1rl14rno1_1280.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain America Bucky_A!_On_Train.png Tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno3_1280.png Cap_Vs_Bucky_A!_01.png Tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno7_1280.png Cap's_Shield_Uniform_A!_04.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_nn4m2ujBZy1rl14rno3_1280.png Black_Widow_A!_22.png Black_Widow_A!_28.png|Black Widow defending herself from Sin Cap's_Shield_Uniform_A!_07.png|"On my way!" Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_nocuqy68dQ1rl14rno5_1280.png|"I’m almost there, Scott! Keep holding on." Captain_America_A!_02.png|"Scott, just like we practised!" Captain America's Shield A! 01.png|"Now you see me…" Black_Widow_A!_24.png|"You messed with the wrong team." Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno2_1280.png|"Oh, Captain Rogers… It has been awhile." Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno9_1280.png|"Desperate times, desperate measures." Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno10_1280.png|"She was smoking!" Captain_America_A!_07.png|"You… You faced Bucky again… I know how much he means to you." Tumblr_nocuqy68dQ1rl14rno2_1280.png|"I know he is still in there… And I’m gonna find him." Cosmic_Cube_AStE.png Tesseract_A!.png Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Hail HYDRA! Arc Category:Assemble! Dark Reign Arc Category:Assemble! Cosmic Craze Arc Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karla Sofen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ares (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinthea Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dane Whitman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Monica Rambeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bob (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hercules (Earth-1010)/Appearances